


Goodnight

by anotherwanderer10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwanderer10/pseuds/anotherwanderer10
Summary: Kara is a tad-bit afraid and does the logical thing....





	

There wasn’t much Kara was afraid of, she is Supergirl! But when it started she couldn’t help feel a little agitated. She tried to ignore it but her heighten senses where not helping with that. She would normally call Alex but she didn’t want to interrupt anything between her and Maggie. Roa knows that didn’t go well for anyone last time. She was still having nightmares about it. Didn’t Maggie and Alex know the work places was solely for work and no other activities. Apparently, Alex was picking up on some of Mon-El’s habits. Kara thought she could handle it, it wasn’t too bad. So, he decided to wait it out, it couldn’t possibly last too long; it was National city after all! So, she did the most logical thing, she called one of the few places that where still open and delivered. Because under no circumstance would she be leaving her loft with that going on. She waited the 45 mins that were required to have her food ready but it felt like far longer than that. 

When her food was finally there the first thing she went to grab was the pot-stickers! And then it happened it was louder at a faster pace. She accidentally used her super speed and ended with her back to the wall. She was not going to last much like these. She thought about calling Winn, but she knew he had his hand full with Mon-El. So, she grabbed her phone curled herself in a corner with a blanket and sent a text.

Kara: Hey, I know you could be very busy or just plainly asleep. But in my current despair it would be great that you were still awake. So I don’t even know what I’m saying.   
Friend: Yes, I’m awake. Are you hurt? Can I help you with anything?   
Kara: Just feeling a bit off.  
Friend: I’m on my way.  
Kara: You don’t have to.  
Friend: I know but I want to.  
Kara: Thanks (:

About 12 mins later there was a knock in the door. Kara yelled, “It’s unlocked.” With that the door opened then she saw Lena. Her long dark hair, her pale complexion, and those emerald eyes that threatened to consume Kara’s every thought whenever she gazed into them. There she was completely drenched. She locked the door and set out to look towards the little ball that formed in the corner.

“Kara?” Lena said confused. “Sorry, thank you for coming. I’m really embarrassed now that you’re here. It was stupid to have you come here. I know that you’re a busy woman and have plenty of things occupying your time and that you need to rest and here I am having you come all this way for something so insignificant.” Kara started nervously rambling as she normally did in the presence of Lena. Lena headed towards Kara and brought her to her feet leading her towards the couch. Ones they sat down inches away from each other. She proceeded to address Kara, “Kara, look at me. Nothing you need or feel is insignificant. I’m available to you for anything regardless of the time. Anything else can wait.” Kara was overwhelmed she couldn’t speak. She had never had such a connection with someone. Sure, she had Alex but it wasn’t the same, she had Winn and James but recently Lena was the one consuming most of her time and thoughts. “Thank you, these means a lot to me.” Lena simply smiled, “Now tell me what is the matter? What has you so worked up that you were literally a ball of nerves?” Now Kara was really embarrassed. “Well… it’s just that I’m quite a bit frightened.” Kara said trying to not seem like a complete child. Lena looked perplexed. “Wait, you’re scared of a bit of lightning?” “I know it’s ridiculous, but ever since I was a kid thunder brings a lot of memories that are better left forgotten.” “Kara, nothing is ridiculous coming from you and its very understandable.” Lena wasn’t one for much affection given her upbringing. She was accustomed to the usual handshake and a quick hug, nothing with actual emotion behind it. But at these moment seeing Kara like these she felt that she should. So, setting all her affection (because she wasn’t ready to admit that it was love) for Kara she hugged her. Kara melted into the hug and responded to it, just like Lena had wished her mother had hugged her many years ago, “Now, what do you say we get you a bit distracted from this bad weather.” Kara displayed her warm dazzling smile and nodded. “That was my original plan, I even ordered take out. Given that I brought you all this way, you should choose the movie.” “You know, you are quite something extraordinary. Only you would be up for take-out and a movie at these hour and with a Luthor none the less.” “Well, I wouldn’t change it for the world. So, what’s your choice?” “I’ll go with, The Big Sleep.” “Woah, I knew I liked you for a reason. That my favorite Lauren Bacall film.” Kara replied with a beaming smile. 

Ones they got settled, everything was great. Kara started to cuddle into Lena’s side and she openly allowed it. Kara had eaten most of the food which Lena didn’t mind but she did note that Kara had quite the appetite regardless of the time of day. Half way through the film Kara was asleep with her head in Lena’s legs. There had been a few moments where the lighting was particularly stronger and that had made Kara either get closer to Lena or tighten her grip on Lena’s hand. Lena on her part was caught between liking these and hating it. She hated the fact that Kara was uneasy, that distasteful memories plagued the young reporter. But she very much enjoyed the proximity that it brought between Kara and her. Lena decided she should get some rest as well and turn off the television. Attempting to be as smoothly as possible Lena picked up Kara from the couch and took her to her bed. Setting her down and making sure she would be comfortable. She tucked Kara in and before leaving she placed a kiss to the crown of Kara’s head smiling as she retreated she couldn’t help how much she cared for Kara. As she was turning away a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the bed. “Don’t leave. Stay with me, the bed is big enough for the both of us.” Said a sleepy Kara. “I don’t want to intrude.” “It’s no intrusion, I insist.” Kara pulled the blankets over from the other side of the bed to let Lena in. As soon as Lena was beside her Kara scooted over towards her. Lena turned to face Kara and at that moment, Kara closed the distance between them placing a sweet lingering kiss in Lena’s lips. “That’s a proper good-night kiss.” Kara said as she turned around leaving a blushing perplex Lena to be the big spoon.


End file.
